


The Secret Side Of Me

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, True Love, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: What happens when Nicole tells Waverly everything, when she keeps no secrets from her. Will this one truth change everything Waverly thinks about Nicole. Will this break them apart





	The Secret Side Of Me

When Waverly found out she ran. She grabbed her keys and left, yelling for Nicole not to follow her.

So Nicole sat on her front porch looking out into the tree line, waiting for Waverly to come back even though she knows deep down she wouldn't, she knows that she's lost Waverly for good.

She loved Waverly more than anything, she knew that this was her it, Waverly was the woman she wanted to spend her life with, she knew that she would do anything for this woman. Now was far too soon but she knew one day she wanted to marry that woman. They had been through a lot together, loss and heartbreak. Nicole hated keeping things from Waverly so she decided to tell her the complete truth, no secrets. She knew it was a risk, that it would end them completely but she had to she couldn’t not. They had seen crazy and seen death, so Waverly would understand, well at least get it better than others. She was expecting the shock and she was expecting the anger and boy did she see those plastered on Waverly’s face. She also expected for the anger to be thrown at her in words and object but that never came, Waverly stood there shocked before turning and running out. Yelling over her shoulder for Nicole to not follow. In that moment Nicole knew she had fucked everything up. Telling Waverly was the right thing to do and she knew that, deep down she knew. But it still didn’t make Waverly running away any easier, didn’t help seeing the, love of her life run with hurt, anger and fear in her eyes.

Nicole absolutely hated this about herself, it was the worst part of her and her own deepest fear, but she had to tell her. She hoped to every damn god that Waverly would understand, that she would tell her everything was going to be ok and that they were going to work it out. But no matter how much she tried to think it was going to end well she always retorted back to the image of breaking Waverly’s heart and ending up alone again. It was a difficult thing to hear so she knew Waverly wouldn't like it - i mean who would?

Waverly felt tears roll down her face as she drove down the old empty roads, having to pull over before she crashed. She knew it was stupid to be crying but this was big - it was fucking huge. She ran, she full out ran away. But what was she supposed to do? Stand there and act like it changed nothing, like this wasn’t a huge shock. She was angry and upset and shocked, she was shocked. They agreed to keep no secrets and told each other everything, from weird eating habits to darkest childhood trauma. But this one thing was just, it was one of those things that change your whole look upon life itself, knowing you’ll never be able to look at that person the same again. She loved Nicole with everything she had. She treated Waverly like a princes - the Pandora ring in the shape of a crown on her index finger helped to prove that fact. Nicole did everything she possibly could to make Waverly smile, every day she would tell Waverly she was beautiful. Waverly felt like she belonged for the first time in a long time. But now, now she didn’t know what to think.

This changed everything she thought about Nicole. She trusted Nicole with everything but she just couldn’t look at her. So she ran and sat at the side of the road crying - big ugly sobs - and all she wanted was to run home and tell Nicole and have her girlfriend wrap her in her strong arms and hold her close, whisper she loves her and make everything better. But Waverly couldn’t because for the first time Nicole was the one causing all this pain. Sure the test results had hurt, but she was just disappointed in Nicole and needed time to cool down. Now she was angry and upset and broken.

Nicole wanted to take it back, wanted to turn back time and make everything back to how it was before. But even with all the crazy things that have happened in their lives she knew that wasn’t possible… well that they knew of. She just wanted Waverly back, wanted to make things right, to fix what she had destroyed. She felt a tear slip from her eyes, warm as it slowly descends down her face. That’s when she breaks, when everything hits her. The realisation she’s truly lost Waverly forever, she can’t stop the tears. Sat outside in the open all alone, cold air hitting her cheeks as the snow begins to fall in front of her. The harshness of winter hitting her fair skin like karma.

Waverly kicked the shit out of her jeeps tires, taking her pent up anger out on it. Sinking to the cold snow coated ground as she cries impossibly harder than before.

She sits there for a while everything playing over in her mind. Her hands begin to shake from the cold, looking down at them she begins to stare at the ring on her finger, the declaration of love and promises Nicole had given her with it. It wasn’t an engagement, they both knew that was too soon, but Nicole told her this symbolises her love and showed that even though she isn’t perfect she will try every damn day to be that just for Waverly, to make everything perfect for her. Waverly loved her, yet she ran, she ran without giving Nicole a chance to explain, she ran without even trying to understand. It dawned on her just how hard this was for Nicole to tell her, just how important this was. She stands up, dusts herself off and wipes her eyes. Climbing back into her jeep, doing a 180 heading back to Nicole’s. Her boss was pretty much a dragon, it couldn't get weirder than that right? So yes she was going to let Nicole explain.

Nicole’s head shot up when she heard the engine wiping her eyes to see more clearly, standing as Waverly's jeep came to a stop. The short woman stops over crossing her arms, she’d clearly been crying. “Show me” Is she first thing Waverly says. “Waves I don’t think-” Nicole start but Waverly cuts her off. “Can you control it?” Nicole nods “Yes”. Waverly takes a breath “Then show me”. Nicole stands still for a few moments before nodding slowly “Ok”. She pulls off her jacket then her t-shirt. Taking the necklace holding a ring and holds it in front of her, as if asking Waverly to hold it. Waverly is shocked at that, slowly putting her hand out and watching as the rind is lowered into her palm. Nicole was kicked out a week after her mother died, this was the only thing she had left of her, she NEVER took it off, but here she was handing it to Waverly, trusting her with something so important. It was then Waverly fully understood just how much she meant to Nicole. Knowing she would do everything she could to understand was happening. Nicole continues to strip, toeing off her boots before undoing the button to her trousers. The cold hurts against her bare skin but she doesn't let it show. “Ok” she says quietly before taking a deep breath, looking deep into Waverly’s eyes. She was scared, so damn scared that Waverly was truly going to hate her forever, that Waverly would be scared.

Waverly holds the ring tight in her hand as she looks into Nicole's eyes, seeing them become darker. Her fair skin is replaced with deep red fur as four paws hit the ground. She’s just under Waverly’s shoulder now. Waverly want’s to step back, to move away, everything in her body tells her she’s in danger that she should run. But then she looks back into Nicole’s eyes, she doesn’t see the vicious wolf that’s stood in front of her, she sees her sweet girlfriend who is more scared than her. Then Nicole dips her head to the floor, looking up at Waverly. “Submission… That’s how wolves show submission isn’t it? Bowing” Waverly says gently. Nicole bobs her head but keeps it low, hoping Waverly understands. “So it’s all true, you’re a werewolf. A big red wolf with sharp teeth and big paws” Nicole shrinks even more at Waverly’s words, trying to make herself small, to show she isn’t scary. Waverly holds out her hand, palm facing Nicole. “Can I touch you?” She asks. Nicole moves her head up and pushes the space between her hears into Waverly’s hand. That’s when Waverly saw the beauty in it all, saw how her coat shined, how her ears twitched, her eyes fluttered shut at Waverly’s touch. That’s when she realised that yes this was a big scary werewolf that could rip apart flesh in one bite. But this was her girlfriend, the woman who loves her and trusted her enough to show her this side of her even at the cost of everything. Waverly could literally have shot her right now but Nicole is showing all of her, she’s submitting everything that she is to Waverly.  

“I know that this is going to be a little weird, and i’m going to need a bit of time to wrap my head around it and get used to it. I love you, all of you, so I promise I will try as long as you promise not to shit in the yard” Waverly smirks. Nicole rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Can you stay like this a little longer?” Waverly asks running her hand down Nicole’s neck. The wolf nods and moves to sit. “You’re so warm… and soft” Waverly says as she walks to her side. Nicole moves her head and nuzzles into Waverly’s thigh, very gently, inhaling her girlfriends scent. There was a lot of explaining that needed to be done, and a lot of conversations that needed to be had. But right now they didn’t need to say anything, right now they were both content with being with each other, stripped back to their purest form. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


To Be Continued . . . ?

**Author's Note:**

> So i'm not sure about adding more  
> What do you guys think?


End file.
